Paw Patrol meets Billy and Kevin
by Firststone Cray
Summary: After crash landing a rocket ship in Adventure Bay, Billy and Kevin must find a way back home to report back to Care B about the test drive. But danger crosses between these two while trying to get back home. Lucky for them. They have help on their side from the PAW Patrol. Adventure/Drama/Romance Parings: Chase X Skye Marshall X Everest. OCs used
1. A new crash site

**HELLO GUYS! I HOPE U ENJOY MY FIRST STORY! Sorry If it wasn't what you'd all expect.**

This all starts of with Billy and Kevin flying a rocket the size of a missile for a test drive.

"BILLY DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING?" Kevin yelled

"OF COURSE I DO! IT'S THE ENGINE THAT'S SCREWING UP!" Billy said trying to get a hold of the wheel. Later on, there was an error sounding.

"THE ENGINES BROKE!" Billy screamed.

"SHOOT!" Keven said.  
"Don't worry. We just have to go straight to hyperspeed mode and-"

"HYPERSPEED? WE WOULD BE VERY FAR FROM HOME IF THAT HAPPENS!" Keven said scared

" ITS EITHER GO TO HYPERSPEED OR CRASH AND EXPLODE!" Billy yells back at him. Kevin whimpers in defeat.

"Go…" he whispers.

"Contact Care B and tell him we won't be back for…. possibly a month…" Billy sighs as Keven automatically sends the message to Care B.

"Don't panic guys. We will find a way to bring you back home safe." Care B sends back.  
"Activate Hyperspeed mode!" Billy says while the rocket starts flying faster than the speed of sound. Not light.

"They will be ok.. I hope. " Care B says. Hey… Where is my Metal Clone? As Billy and Kevin start flying straight for about 10 minutes, the engine finally gives up and they're both about to crash land.

"Well, this is gonna hurt!" Billy says worried.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Kevin yells as the rocket crash lands in the middle of a bunch of grass. Billy and Kevin both pass out after the fall and the rocket is totalled. 20 minutes later, Billy could hear voices.

"Oh my gosh! Ryder! It was a rocket! And 2 guys are in their! The voice says.

"Take them back to the lookout! Ryder yells back.

"Hmm. I guess we aren't dead after all." Billy whispers. And all he sees is darkness…

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! NEXT ONE TO COME SOON! POSSIBLY TOMORROW!**


	2. Meeting the PAW patrol Part 1

**HELLO GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

Sightly, Billy's eyes begin to open. He is laying down on a hospital bed not having any stitches on him. Same as Kevin.

"Oh good you're awake!" a person says.

"Wait what?" Who are you?" Billy demands.

"I'm Katie. My friend Ryder and his team of pups brought you guys in here after seeing your guys rocket thing crash land." Katie explains as Kevin wakes up. The word pups automatically triggered him to ask questions.

"Yeah… could be a little bit more descriptive of the pups?" He ask.

" Sure. Ryder's pups, or at least 2 of them, Chase and Marshall had helped you guys back in here." At this moment, Kevin had almost slapped himself.

"The PAW Patrol?" Both Billy and Kevin say together.

"Hmm I guess you guys are familiar with them." Katie giggles.

"DUH they are like our heroes!" Billy says. " Even though I'm a cat but I still care!"

"Well lucky you guys. Here they come right now." Katie says as Ryder, Chase, Skye, and Marshall enter the room.

"Oh they're awake." Ryder says.

"I'm surprised! Marshall yells.

"Why is that?" Kevin asked concerned.

"With a fall like that, it's basically impossible for someone like you guys survive that!" Skye explains.

" And not even a scratch?" Chase yells looking surprised.

"Well actually, In case of emergencies, we always where these protecting gear that our owner gives us every time we wanna do test drives on anything our owner's friend, Care B wants us to do." Billy explains as they both take of the clear gear from themselves.

"Wow I've never seen anything like that before." Skye says surprised.

"It's the only 2 made." Kevin says. Property of Ryan the crazy scientist.

"Well come on pups, we need to go clear the crash site." Ryder says.

"OH OH OH CAN WE COME?" Billy and Kevin yell at the same time.  
"Umm.. Katie?"

"Ya. They are fine. Just don't run around too much. Got it?"

"Understood!" They say again.

"Alright let's go!" Ryder says as everyone expect Katie goes out of the vet. Once they arrive-

"Wow guys! How did you learn how to fly this?" Skye says looking at the advance busted up technology."

"Well it was easy at first but then, the engine automatically busted up and we ended up going into hyperspeed mode so it won't explode us letting us fall near the ocean." Billy explains as he walks closer to the rocket and signs.

" I guess we're gonna have to stay out here in…. in…. I forgot was this place was called again! "Kevin yelled sadly.

"Adventure Bay." Everyone except Kevin says at the same time.

"Oh right…" Kevin said embarrassed.

"Pfft. Forget that! You guys can come stay with us in the lookout! Chase says.

" You really mean it!?" Billy says excited.

" Ya. If Ryder allows it. Ryder?

"Yes they can stay." Ryder approved.

"YEEESS! WE'RE GONNA STAY IN THE LOOKOUT!" Billy and Kevin chanted.

"EWW!" Marshall yells looking at brown liquid in the rocket ship.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Chase says.

"THERE IS SOME WEIRD GOO COMING STRAIGHT OUT OF THIS GLOVE COMPARTMENT! AND ITS MAKING WEIRD NOISES!" Marshall screamed.

" Goo?" Billy says as he climbs up there.

"Oh come on! Metal Clone! Did you really have to follow us?" Kevin says looking at it.

" I wanted too. The Metal Clone says sadly as it starts forming back to its original self."

"Aww aren't you the cutest thing." Skye says petting its head as it starts flapping its wings.

"Thank you" It says" "Also you guys need a new metal anvil." he said burping out pieces of it.

"You seriously ate a whole entire anvil?" Marshall questioned.

" Yep, I'm a Metal Clone. I eat metal for days! And drink hot boiling lava from the nearest volcano.

" Umm okay..?" Marshall said a little uncomfortable since he is a firefighter.

"Who knows? It could be a better firefighter then Marshall." Chase says laughing a bit while Marshall starts getting mad

"Okay pups and cat, and… hand?" Ryder says confused.  
" Sort of like a hand."

"Okay. It's time for you guys to head back to the look out. I'll stay here while you guys get Rubble and Rocky to come help get rid of this"

"Yes!" Kevin and Billy say again.

"Oh, when we get back, can you show me how to fly these type of rockets Billy?" Skye asks.

"Sure!" Billy says as Chase was just standing there getting a mad look on his face.

"Skye was suppose to hang with me after the search…" He thinks in his head.

"Jealous much?" Marshall ask while Kevin is standing right next to him.

"What? No. Not at all." Chase lied.

"He will say that now. But probably later on." Kevin says walking away as Marshall starts laughing.

"Hey don't get too ahead of yourself Marshall. For all we know, Kevin could start liking Everest more than you already do." At this moment, Marshall froze.

"Wha… what? Who told you I like Everest…?" Marshall said blushing.

" Ask Mr. talks in his sleep WAY too much. Chase said.

" Oh.. And I think you're overreacting. I'm sure Kevin would not like Everest. And even if he will, I'm sure Everest won't go out with him instead of me." Marshall says kind of worried.

" 2 huskies that are opposite genders that won't fall in love later on? Sure." Chase says.

"SHUT UP CHASE YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Marshall says almost crying.

"Whoa whoa whoa sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Chase apologizes.

"Well that kind of sounded like it was meant to hurt me.." Marshall said before sniffing.

"Ok fine. I guess I'm a little jealous of Billy hanging with Skye. But I'm sure it won't become permanent? Right?"

"Ya, It won't." Marshall answers back. " And hopefully Kevin doesn't get any funny ideas of taking Everest from me…" He says as they both head for the lookout.

 **OHH GETTING A LITTLE JEALOUS HERE I SEE? DON'T WORRY. THERE WOULD BE MORE DRAMA LIKE THIS IN THIS STORY. SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	3. Meeting the PAW patrol Part 2

**HEY GUYS I WANNA THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR READING THIS STORY. IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME! :D THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOADS OF DRAMA. NOT 2 MUCH. ENJOY!**

After clearing up the crashed rocket ship and getting rid of the grass ripped out of the earth, the PAW patrol along with Billy,Kevin and the Metal Clone decide to get to know each other more and more. Starting of at the beginning with Ryder introducing them to the paw patrol.

" Okay pups who didn't already know, we have visitors for far away that are gonna have to stay here until their rocket is fixed so they can get home." Ryder explains.

"Ahh yes!" Zuma begins. "Woommates!"

"Here they are right now." Ryder says welcoming Billy, Kevin and the Metal Clone enter.

"Wow this place is huge!" Billy says.

"You can say that again." Kevin begins.

"But don't." The Metal Clone yells.

"Pups, would you like to introduce yourself to these harmless kids?" Chase says sarcastically but nobody could notice.

"Sure! I'll go first." Everest volunteered. **(Lemme just give you guys a heads up, the pairing on the top are NOT changing at all.)** "I'm Everest and I am still basically the newest member of the paw patrol after being rescued by my owner Jake near the arctic. I'm Also like the arctic rescuer of the team if you didn't know." She begins.

"Hmm, I was found near the arctic too!" Kevin yells surprised.

"Wow! Did you grow up with…"

"Penguins? Yep! I even speak their language!" Kevin says before making penguin noises as Everest giggles also as Marshal just stares having mixed emotions about this. (Sad/Mad)

"And my owner also found me and later on, adopted me so now, me and Billy are brothers."

"Oh that makes sense on how you guys aren't fighting so much." Rocky says.

"What do you mean by that?" Both Billy and Kevin say at the same time.

"What don't you understand by that?" Marshal and Chase say at the same time as well.

"Cats and dogs don't get along so often." Skye says.

"Well not where we come from. Dogs get along with Cats, and cats get along with mice!" Billy explains.

"Wow that one crazy world.." Muttered Chase.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay..? Anyways, who's next?" Ryder asks.

"I guess I'll go next." Rubble says. "I'm Rubble. Basically the picker upper of the team. I help when either there is something either heavy to carry by hand like rock and stuff."

"Seems legit." Billy says.

"I'm Zuma. I love water and that's my duty, underwater saving like when there is someone drowning, underwater broken pipes, and other things like that."

" Wow! That's the complete opposite of what I like to swim in." The Metal Clone says while eating metal.

"You swim in lava?" Zuma said confused.

"Exactly! And I love fire!" Its says happily.

"Okay..?" Zuma says uncomfortable.

"That was my same reaction to that." Marshal says before everyone laughed.

"Okay anyways, I'm Rocky. I'm the reuse and recycle pup of the team. Anything from scrap metal, to stone, to whatever, I can reuse. Like I'm doing with your rocket ship. It should be done in about a month or so." Rocky explains.

"I guess we could live with that." Billy says.  
"Yeah! We already contacted our friend Care B and he said he possibly might come get us if we can't get back on our own. Which will still take a month…" Kevin said.

"Well now that we are done explaining, you guys are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the night." Ryder says. " I'm going to talk with Katie. So don't come bother me please."

"Yes Sir!" Everyone except Billy, Kevin, and the Metal Clone said.

"Now can you guide me on how to fly the rocket Billy?" Skye asked desperate.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" He asks.

"Follow me! I'll show you. She said as she starts walking away with Billy following her. Later on..

"So, you're from the arctic as well right? Everest begins talking to Kevin.

"Yeah, but to my surprise, the penguins thought I was their master. So it wasn't so hard to fit in.

"Really? I never fit in with them. They always just go running around sliding their bellies on any ice slide they could find and later on go swimming underwater to eat fish and become fatter." Everest said while laughing and then, Kevin started laughing as well. As Kevin and Everest are talking and Billy is teaching Skye how to fly rockets, Both Marshal and Chase sit near the couch being frustrated.

"How does that even work? To unknown people just wander into Adventure Bay happening to crash land their rocket over here and then later on talk to the girls?" Chase whispers to Marshal.

"I know right? It makes no sense at all. But they are known though but I just don't understand how they could instantly talk to them without even a slight panic feeling in them." Marshal said Nearly yelling.

"If this thing keeps up, I won't have the perfect life I planned out with Skye because of a stupid Belgian cat!" Chase said growling.

"Same here but with Everest!" Marshall yelled though nobody but Chase could here him.

"Ugh, come on Marshal, let's not have this jealousy get the best of us. Chase begins. " Come on. Let's go play some pup boogie and shake it off a little bit? Aye?"

"Ya sure. But don't use those stupid Taylor Swift references with me ever again would ya?" Marshal asked.

"Fine come on let's go."

 **AS STATED BEFORE, PARING DO NOT CHANGE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!**


	4. Jealousy part 1

OK GUYS, SO YOU KNOW HOW I SAID THEIR WAS GONNA BE DRAMA IN THE LAST CHAPTER? THAT WAS A LIE. HERE IS ALL THE DRAMA! HINTS OF DANGER COMING IN THIS CHAPTER!

(Billy POV :D)

It wasn't so hard for me to teach Skye how to fly the rocket ship. Since she already knew mostly how to fly things. Well all I know, it's better than teaching Kevin. But for some reason, I couldn't help get the feeling that we were being watched by someone. But I didn't care. As long as that hyperspeed blast didn't give out our location to… him…. The PAW patrol, Kevin and Care B's Metal Clone would never forgive me if he ever finds out where me and Kevin our. Here at Adventure Bay would be even worse! Ugh, I'm just gonna put that aside. I just hope he didn't track us. (HE? WHO? ANSWER WILL BE REVEALED IN 2 MORE CHAPTERS!) Hmm, I wonder how Skye would react when she sees this.

(Normal POV)

"Hey Skye?" Billy asks

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever tried doing this?" Billy questions as he starts flying with his long but not too long tail.

"Wow! When did you learn how to do that?" Skye began.

"Every cat knows how to do it." He explains." Kevin also know how to do it as well. Even though his tail is sort of different than mine but he still keeps going."

"That looks very fun!" She howled

"Wanna try?"

"Really? How?"

"Here try putting this on." Billy said while handing Skye a fake cat tail to put over hers.

"Don't wear that everywhere you go, you look ridiculous." Billy laughed as well as Skye herself.

"So how does it work?"

"Just keep wagging your tail in circles for a while then you will start to go in the air." Billy explains as Skye starts wagging her tail and begins flying.

"Wow this is super easy!" She yips while going back and forth and doing a backflip in the air.

"Dang you really know how to fly in less than a minute don't ya?" Billy chuckled.

"Yep. All in one day did I learn how to do fly things." Skye boasted.

"So I think I got the hang of how to fly the rocket. So maybe next time if whatever his name is (Care B) makes the rocket successfully fly, you can send me one?" She questioned.

"Yeah sure! I'm not sure if Ryder would allow you to use it during your guys missions and stuff but oh well!" So as Billy and Skye kept talking, little did they know that they were being watched. By Chase of course. Who still doesn't wanna lose Skye over Billy.

"Okay Chase, you're probably overreacting like Marshall said. They aren't dating or anything. And most certainly, he's not trying to ask her out or anything. Right?" Chase says talking to himself. "Ugh I can't hear a damn thing they are saying!" He whispers as he tries to get in a closer look. And this is all he hears.

" OOH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH BILLY!" Skye says excited.

"Heh, no problem Skye." He replies as Skye gives him a hug. Which to Chase looked more like a kiss.

"No way…" Chase begins. "No no no no… that did not just happen. She did not just kiss him. No no noo.." Chase says backing away. "Well… there is no bright side to this…" he whimpers sadly and runs out of his hiding spot without Billy or Skye looking.

SEE? THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T LET JEALOUSY GET THE BEST OF YA. WHAT WAS SKYE YELLING THANK YOU TO BILLY FOR? FIND OUT LATER ON IN THE STORY! I'M GONNA DOUBLE UPDATE!


	5. Jealousy part 2

**OK SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS A FLASHBACK BUT THIS TIME, WITH KEVIN, EVEREST, AND MARSHALL!**

"So that's the whole story of how they found you?" Kevin start

"Yeah. And that also how I became a PAW patrol member." Everest answered. "But now, I'm curious. How did your owner ever find Billy?"

"Billy?" Kevin yelled. "His story is waay better than mine. And a little more harsh.."

"Okay just tell me please?" Everest begged.

"Okay Okay, So…" **(BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME HERE TO READ BILLY'S PAST BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, I CAN MAKE IT AN EXTRA CHAPTER WHEN THE WHOLE STORY IS DONE! REPLY PLZ IF YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN)**

"Wow… that was better than both of ours combined!" Everest said laughing.

"Told ya!" Kevin chuckled as well. "So you wanna play that game…. what's it called…."

"5 nights at Freddy's?" Everest blurted out.

"Ya sure!" Kevin said going with it. While planning on where to play, Marshal then spies on them as well.

"5 nights at Freddy's!?" He begins. "She is gonna give herself a heart attack! No no no she can't play that game. But I can't just jump in. I'll probably just trip on some random toy that comes out of nowhere and crash and fall or she might think i'm jealous and laugh at me and go out with Kevin leaving me behind." Marshall cried.

"Here!" Kevin yelled.

"Perfect!" Everest said bringing out liver treats.

"Oh hell no.. where did they go?" Marshall whimper before he ends up tripping on a chew toy.

"STUPID TOYS!" Marshall howled. But Everest and Kevin already had their headphones up and were in a dark room with absolutely no light **(DUH)** and headphones on MAX volume.  
"Oh good! A chance for me to enter!" Marshall said while tip toeing into the room. All of the sudden.."

"AHHHHHH!" Everest and Kevin scream as Bonnie jump scares them. Leaving Marshall to collapse straight on his face.

"Owwie.." Marshall whispers.

"Damn animatronics!" Kevin yips trying to get his breath back together.

"Wow, they are fast!" Everest laughs.

"Not really. In reality, it took them almost the whole night to get to ya." Kevin laughed as well while Marshall gets up rubbing his head.

"I can't hear a thing!" Marshall thinks in his head. And when his ears start hearing again, this is all he heard.

"You're the best Kevin!"

"Thank you Everest." Kevin said as Everest hugs him but again, Marshall thinks was a kiss.

"That did not happen…." Marshall whimpered heartbroken. And walked out the door. Thinking only about one thing... sadness.

 **DON'T EVER BE JEALOUS FOR ANYTHING IN LIFE! YOU BE TRIPPING HARD!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON TOMORROW! AND THE ANSWER WHY EVEREST AND SKYE HUGGED BILLY AND KEVIN!**


	6. The Mission Part 1

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ANSWERS WILL BE REVEALED AND THE METAL CLONE RETURNS**

Marshall slowly enters a room sadly thinking of Everest.

"How can this all happen…" he says while a single tear falls from his face. Then, Chase walks in.

"So…" Chase began. "It didn't go well spying on Everest and Kevin?

"I saw them… kissing!" Marshall cried.

"Same here. But with Skye and Billy." Chase whimpered.

"I just wish we could travel back in time to when we saw the moment and erase it." Marshall said underneath a pillow.

"Sorry bud." Chase sniffed. "That's life. You ruin it once. It's like that forever."

"I know… It's just… I'm sorry for yelling at you a few days back." Marshall confessed.

"Wait. What?" Chase said confused.

"Remember? 2 huskies would fall in love and forget about me." Marshall said trying not to cry again.

"No, don't think of it that way. Remember? I said I was just kidding and I didn't think of the possibilities of that happening." Chase explained.

"Well, they where very high apparently.." Marshall cried not holding it in any longer. Suddenly.

"Pups, to the lookout!" Every pups tag went off.

"Ryder needs us! Everyone expect Billy, Kevin, Chase, and Marshall said.

"And Billy and Kevin come up as well." Ryder said through the tag.

"YES!" They both say at the same time.

"This is not the perfect time for a mission…"Chase said as Marshall signs.

"Agree. But let's just go. We can't just abandon a mission over our feelings." Marshall admitted.

"Okay but you need to go wash your face. It's so wet." Chase chuckled very softly.

"On it!" Later on at the elevator, Chase and Marshall run on in. Chase first, than Marshall as always tripped on something causing him to fall straight into everyone. This time, he landed straight on Everest and caused Skye to be on top of Chase.

"Wow such awkwardness." Billy laugh as everyone else did.

"OH! Sorry Everest!" Marshall said blushing a little bit trying to keep his sadness hidden.

"That's okay Marshall." Everest said blushing herself. Then Skye opens her eyes and realizes that she was on Chase's back.

"Oops! Sorry Chase!" Skye said worried.  
"Ugh. That's okay Syke. At least it wasn't Rubble. No offense." Chase teased.

" Are you calling me fat?" Rubble growled.

"No. I just thought about it. I didn't say it." Chase joked. Making Rubble angry as everyone else laughed.

"Just kidding! You need to chill Rubble." Chase smiled as the elevator went up. After they arrive.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said with a small but not noticeable, sad voice crack.

"Thanks for coming here guys. There was a fire reported near Jake's mountain in a local shed.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Everest began.

"Lucky me…" Marshall mumbled softly.

"Do you know how it got there?" Billy asked.

"By some weird small fire stones falling from the sky. I'm guessing it was a volcano or something."

"Oh no! It's him!" Billy thought in his mind." He probably sent that as a warning sign that he knows we are here. I'll give it some time. After all, I can't just automatically skip to conclusion that it is him.

"I"m gonna need Marshall to put the fire." Ryder instructed.

"I'm fired up!" Marshall yells. Then Ryder slides to Everest's tag.

"Everest, I'm gonna need you to clear a path for Marshall to cross. Even though snow is falling, the fire is burning even hotter. It's like it's not even touching the snow!" Ryder explains.

"Ice or snow. I'm ready to go! Everest yells happy.

"She sounds so cute when she says that." Marshall thinks in his head. "Wait.. I'm going on a mission… with her?" Marshall though even more and nearly passed out due to sadness.

"All right! Paw Patrol is on a role!" Ryder said as him, Marshall and Everest head out the lookout. After they left, Billy, Kevin and Skye begin to talk while Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky begin playing twister. While Chase is the only one out.

"Just look at him." Chase begins. "Successfully stealing Skye from me and laughing about it. I just wanna grab this chair and shove it up his thing you know, the Metal Clone appears on top of Chase's head and looks down at his face.

"Hello!" It says as Chase screams.

"UGH! Damn Metal Clone! You almost gave me a heart attack." Chase whispers trying to catch his breath.

"Well sorry. I wonder around a lot! It's what I do." It smiles while flapping its wings.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Listening to you and how you're jealous of Billy trying to help you with Skye." The Metal Clone blurts out.

"I'm not jealous of them hanging…. wait, what did you say?" Chase gasped.

"Billy this whole time has been trying to help you get a date with the Skye girl." It replied.

"Really? But earlier I saw them kiss!" Chase said trying to keep his cool.

"What do you mean?"

"I was spying on them earlier and saw them kiss."

"Oh I see what you mean. Here! Let me show you what really happened." The Metal clone went on showing a flashback of earlier.

 **(FLASHBACK! THIS IS WHEN CHASE COULDN'T HEAR A THING.**

"Oh! I see him." Billy begins. "Hey Metal Clone, can you spit out a def dart and hit him for me would ya?"

"For how long?" He questions.

"About 5 minutes." Skye answered.

"Okay. Ready aimed and… FIRE!" The metal clone says as he fires a small and not so visible dart at Chase's leg. Causing him not to hear what they are saying.

"Ugh! I can't hear a damn thing they are saying!" Chase yells out loud while Billy, Skye, and the Metal clone laugh.

"And make it seem like time hasn't moved at all for him would ya?" Billy added.

"Already did it. Now talk already. Your killing time.

" Okay. So I like Chase a lot but, every time I want to talk to him. I always get this random feeling around him that makes me lose my train of thought which always causes me to mess up and stuff." Skye began. And I always look at him in a certain way and that just makes me want to be with him a lot. Though I already know he likes me back, I just.. you know, want him to make the first move and stuff." Skye whimpered.

"Aww It's okay. I think I can help you with that." Billy offered.

"Really? How?" Skye questioned.

"The other day, I saw him go outside and watch the sunrise earlier. You should go join him some time. Probably tomorrow morning." Billy said.

"Wow what a great idea!" Skye yelled doing a flip.

"Time's up! He is changing back to normal now." The Metal Clone reported.

"Who cares! OOO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH BILLY!" Skye says excited.

"Heh no problem Skye." Billy smiled as Skye hugs him."

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Chase couldn't believe it. All this time he had been hating Billy but ever since then, he was trying to help him this whole time.

"Ugh. I feel like an idiot!" Chase said trying to hide his smile.

"Wow you literally thought that was a kiss?" The metal clone asked.

" I guess so." Chase muttered.

"Well, I wasn't really supposed to tell you this so can you play along when you go watch the sunrise?"

"Ya totally! Anything to be with Skye." Chase smiled. "Here. Have some of Rocky's left over scrap metal. You earned it."

"Thanks! Pleasure to in business with ya." The metal clone said flying away.

"Your welcome." Chase replies and then, stares at Billy, Kevin, and Skye's direction. And he notices that Skye was looking at him a little bit then turned away very fast hoping that he won't see her staring.

"Heh heh." Chase smirked blushing a little bit. "Might as well join them."

"Hey guys!" Chase begins.

"Sup." The three said. Next thing you know, everyone hears a loud explosion sound on the tv.

"Marshall!" Everest cried.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED! CHARACTERS DON'T DIE!)**


	7. The Mission Part 2

**HELLO! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOING BACK A LITTLE BIT! SAME AS LAST CHAPTER BUT WITH MARSHALL AND EVEREST! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE. HAD A BAD WEEK!**

While Marshall and Everest were on the road, Everest noticed when she looked back at Marshall, he looked very down which made herself feel down as well.

"Hey Marsh? You okay?" Everest asks as Marshall looks up.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Marshall lied.

"It doesn't sound like you are ok."

"Honestly Everest, I'm fine." Marshall says.

"Not to me you are. I know something is making you feel down."

"It's sort of personal.." Marshall said trying not to cry.

"Aww, but I really want to know. I don't like seeing you sad like this." Everest said while they both park their cars.

" Well, I'm not sure if you really really want to know…"

"I do. Please?"

"Okay fine.. But please don't react too bad would ya?"

"I promise!" Everest said gladly. As Marshall took a deep breath and…..

"Everest, I like you very much and ever since I saw you kiss Kevin, it's been bringing me down and every time I think about it, it always makes me wanna get a-!" Marshall stops as he felt Everest putting her paw on his hand while giggling.

"Are you kidding me?" Everest began. "I never kissed him, I simply just hugged him."

"But why?"

"Cause he was helping me. With you!"

"M-Me?" Marshall said surprised.

"Here, lemme tell you…"

( **FLASHBACK)**

Kevin hears Marshall fall on the ground.

"Oh dear lord!" Everest gasped. I thought he was an animatronic!" She said with her hair sticking up a little bit.

"Hmm, seems like he passed out." Kevin laughed a little bit.

"He looks cute when he sleeps." Everest thinks out loud.

"Excuse me?" Kevin smirked.

"What? No no no please tell me I did not say that out loud." Everest whimpers.

"Oh ya." Kevin smiled.

"Crud!" Everest yelled while covering her eyes. "Well, I guess now you know…"

"Know what?"

"I like Marshall." Everest blurts out.

"I didn't before until you just confirmed it you blabber mouth." Kevin laughed while Everest was turning red.

"I hate you so much…." Everest whispered hiding her face.

"Aww come on. I like getting involved in one of these situations. So does Billy!

"What's there to get involved with?" Everest questioned.

"Helping you. Duh!" Kevin said starting another night.

"You really mean it?" Everest asks surprised.

"Ya sure! Why not?"

"No payment?" Everest smiled.

"Nothing but smiles." Kevin said.

"You're the best!" Everest yelled while hugging Kevin.

 **(End of flashback)**

"Ohhh!" Marshall howled

"See? He never was trying to date me, he wanted to help me."

"Well, after this mission, would you maybe wanna go out?" Marshall said while trying to hide his blush.

"Totally!" Everest yelled and then kissed him. Then, they realized….

"OH CRUD! THE MISSION!" They both said together.

"Come on let's go!" Marshall yelled out as they both ran to the burning building. Marshall began using his hose with the leftover water from his truck while Everest stood back. Then, she saw a spark lighting up from where Marshall was standing and the next thing you know, an explosion happened where Marshall was standing. But surprisingly, he wasn't injured. Only his pup pack busted and uniform torning.

"Marshall!" Everest said running up to him.

"I'm fine… but this pup pack and my uniform are ruined!" Marshall whimpered. Back at the lookout.

"Oh no!" Skye yelled.

"How are they supposed to clear that without any water?" Chase said worried.

"Metal Clone!" Billy and Kevin yelled at the same time.

"Why me..?" It responds

"You like sucking in fire wight?" Zuma asked.

"Fire? Where?" The Metal clone responded fast.

"Over there by the mountain." Billy answered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!" It said while opening 4 wheels from the bottom of himself **(HIMSELF ITSELF, WHATEVER!)** along with a big motor on his back and headed straight at the closed window.

"Wait wait wait, we can just-" Chase tied to explain but the Metal Clone already smashed the window open and left.

"Open the window.." Chase finished angry.

Now with Marshall and Everest. They soon start to notice weird small flashing coming close to them. Which was of course the Metal Clone. Who used Marshall's broken pup pack as a ramp and crashed straight into another window in the burning building as Marshall and Everest just stare there. Gasping.

"He should literally be dead by now…" Marshall whispered.

"I can hear you from over here… Hey look! Free chicken!"

"Nobody cares about dinner right now!" Everest yelled back.

"No I really mean it. This one is alive."

"Toss it over here!" Marshall yelled as the Metal Clone threw the chicken towards Marshall.

"Aww it looks so cute!" Everest giggles.

"Hey what the?" Marshall said looking up to notice the fire was gone. And the Metal Clone walking out with ashes coming out of him.

"Ok.. let's go home now." The Metal Clone said dizzy.

"Wow" Both Marshall and Everest said together as they followed the Metal Clone. Not noticing Ryder was gone… **(NOT AS IN DEAD GONE! KIDNAPPED!)**

 **I WILL UPDATE ASAP! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT A BIT.**


	8. Sunrise

**WAZZUP GUYS! A LITTLE SHORT CHAPTER HERE! THIS IS ONLY CHASE AND SKYE!**

It's almost morning. The pups, Billy, and Kevin still haven't notice that Ryder. But they couldn't help but think that they left something. More Like someone. Then, at around 5:00 am, Skye wakes up.

"Almost morning?" She says softly. "Ugh, not like I'm gonna sleep anytime soon." She said walking off her bed and out of her dog house and into the lookout to go look for something to eat before everyone else wakes up.

"Eh, I might as well eat Billy's left over sandwiches." She says picking up one. Then she notices someone outside on the balcony.

"Chase?" She whispers. "Wonder why he is up this early." Skye said forgetting the whole of Billy's idea. But still went outside and followed him. Chase had also forgotten about the Metal Clone's chat with him.

"Hey Chase." Skye begins as Chase turns around.

"Oh. Hi Skye!" Chase smiled.

"Mind if I stay here a little bit?" Skye asks.

"Not at all." Chase answers as Skye sits.

"What are you doing up here this early?"

"You know. I just… like coming up here to watch the sunrise and relax." Chase yawned.

"Well, I can't blame you. It looks beautiful up here." Skye signed moving a little closer to Chase without him knowing.

"Yeah.." Chase said staring at where the sun started to rise. And all of the sudden, both Chase and Skye start hearing music from the town.

 **(LISTEN TO THE SONG "MOVING ON BY Mat Kearney. Feels like a sunrise song. So does OctaHate by Ryn Weaver.)**

"I guess we aren't the only early birds around." Skye said as Chase laughed.

"That's actually not their second time they have played those." Chase adds. The next thing you know, he hears Skye singing part of the song that was playing.

"Wow. She sounds so beautiful when she is singing." Chase thinks in his head while blushing a little bit. Next thing you know, Chase finds himself singing along with her.

"Because I'm moving on, letting go, forget the past And giving up the ghost. All we are is fading stars, life's too short to stay where we are." Chase and Skye sang together. And ended up looking each other face to face. All of the sudden in a love trance.

"You sing like an angel Skye." Chase smiled.

"You to.." Skye smiled as well as they both start moving closer to each other. And the next thing you know, they both end up kissing for about 30 seconds. And once they broke apart, their trance broke apart as well.

"Oh my gosh…!" They both said red faced.

"I'm sorry Skye! It's just… I fell in the moment and…. and…. I really really like you." Chase blurted out.

"That's okay. I like you too Chase." Skye answered.

"Really?" Chase gasped surprised.

"Ya! You're very fun, sweet, kind, and very lovable." Skye answered while blushing as well.

"Wow. I feel the same for you." Chase says.

"That explains why you're always worried about when I'm in danger." Skye said cuddling him with her head.

"Yeah." Chase chuckled. "So, does this mean… we are a couple?"

"If you want it to."

"I don't know, do you want it to?" Chase asked.

"YES!" Skye blurted out. "I mean, sure!" she said blushing.

"Okay. It's official. You are now my new girlfriend." Chase smiled.

"Yay!" Skye said doing a back flip and hugging Chase.

"I love you Chase." She says.

"I love you too Skye." he replies.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! MORE TO COME LATER ON! RYDER'S LOCATION WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Author's note

Hey guy! I know I left this story at a bad spot so I decided to continue working on it. So please expect this story to be updated soon and out of its hiatus.


End file.
